Karaoke Bar!
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: After a world meeting the nations decide to go out for a night of fun! Solos and Duets! and i encourage reader participation! All pairings! so i'm all good with everything!
1. Karaoke Time!

**Karaoke Bar! Chp1**

"_So with that the meeting is over for today and we're not meeting tomorrow or Sunday so we will be meeting again Monday! Later!" Self proclaimed hero, Alfred F. Jones, also known as the nation America, ended the UN meeting. The other nations got up and stretched, most of them stiff from sitting for hours. Nations mingled around chatting about random things that only concerned them._

_Arthur Kirkland, England, was talking to Honda Kiku, Japan, when Alfred bound up to the pair, his smile turned up to a thousand watts. "Hey Iggy!" The American exclaimed happily._

_Kiku gave Arthur an apologetic look, since it was his fault for the nickname. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned towards the younger nation. "What America?"_

"_Oh nothing, I actually came over here to talk to Kiku!" Alfred said as the Englishman glared daggers at him._

"_Alfred-san I've told you the new game won't be ready until next month for you to test it out…" The Japanese man said with a sigh and smile._

"_I know! I came to ask you to a Karaoke Bar…well restaurant place…but I found out that there was a karaoke night at this place on Friday nights, and I remember you telling me about the bars in Japan. So I was wondering if you wanted to go with us!"_

_Kiku smiled, "I would lover to go."_

_Arthur gave Alfred a look, "I don't get invited?"_

_Alfred gave him a surprised look, "France said you wouldn't want to go…"_

"_And you would listen to that bloody Frog! No, I would most enjoy going out with the group as long as I don't have to sing," Arthur said._

"_Aw come on!" America gave England big puppy dog eyes._

"_I will-" England was cut off by the loud voice of Feliciano Vargas, Italy._

"_Ve~! Come on let's go!"_

"_We're comin'," replied Alfred._

"_Oh bloody hell…"_

* * *

**Hello there my readers! i know no song in this first chapter it's really an intro! but i hope all of you who read it will love it! Also if there's a character or charaters that you want to 'hear' sing then message or review! but remember to put down what your contacting me about for message! Anyways i am uploaded two chapters tonite so i will add more to the other chapter!**

3

**~DBH~**


	2. First Up Poland!

Chp 2 First up Poland!

"I am like, totally up for this! It's like so awesome! We should do this more often Lit!" Poland gushed as he sat down next to his friend/sometimes lover.

Lithuania nodded and looked around the large group of nations, lots of them were there, and not all of them at the same table through. The Baltics and Poland were at their same table, while the ex-Allies and Axis sat together at a table, plus there was someone else sitting at the table that no one seemed to notice, but Lithuanian couldn't remember who the person was. Not far away there was the Nordic table, next to them was Spain, Romano, Prussia, Hungary, and Austria. There were others but Lithuanian couldn't remember them all.

"Like Lit! I want to sing!" Poland exclaimed.

Lithuania nodded and inwardly grimaced, things would not go well for him. Estonia and Latvia smiled, they knew it would be good!

Poland ran up to the table in front of the stage and started to flip through the book of songs, he seemed to be looking for a particular one. Poland grinned and jumped up and down a few times before going to the person in charge and telling him what he wanted to sing. The DJ gave Poland a weird look then nodded as the man bound up onto stage.

Poland stood on stage and the music that was playing over the speakers faded as the last song ended, the nations and other patrons looked up to the stage, a few of the nations grinning.

The song started:

_Hiya Barbie_

_Hi Ken!_

_You wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump in!_

_Ha ha ha ha_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress my everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Poland started to dance:

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond single girl in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel glamour and pain_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky_

Lithuania sighed and buried his head into his hands, while Latvia and Estonia grinned at him like a fool.

_You can touch, you can play_

_If you say I'm always yours. Ooh ooh ooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination. Life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie. Let's go party, ah ah ha, yeah_

_Come on Barbie let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Come on Barbie. Let's go party, ah ah ha, yeah_

_Come on Barbie let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in be my friend let us do it again_

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch you can play_

_If you say I'm always yours_

_You can touch you can play_

_If you say I'm always yours_

_Come on Barbie. Let's go party, ah ah ha, yeah_

_Come on Barbie let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Come on Barbie. Let's go party, ah ah ha, yeah_

_Come on Barbie let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair undress me everywhere_

_Imagination life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie. Let's go party, ah ah ha, yeah_

_Come on Barbie let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Come on Barbie. Let's go party, ah ah ha, yeah_

_Come on Barbie let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well, Barbie, we're just getting started_

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

Everyone clapped, some of the people in the crowd were throwing catcalls, all the while Lithuania kept his head on his arms. Poland skipped back to the table and sat down next to Lithuania, a huge smiled on his face.

"Lit! How'd you like it!"

"It was great Poland…" Lithuania said through his arms.

The Polish man smiled and sat there contently.

* * *

**Heya! hope you liked Poland's song! any suggestions for other characters? *raises eyebrows suggestively* So i request for review! PLEASE PLEASE! Reviews make me happy! Happy ~DBH~ writes more often!**

**Also sorry for any mistakes! i am sick right now and my head has been spinning for a long time now!**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	3. Spain's Hips Don't Lie

Chp 3 Spain's Hips Don't Lie!

Spain sat with Romano, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary. Spain and Prussia were talking about who should go up that and sing next but were interrupted my an annoyed Austria.

"Why don't you do something simple like rock, paper scissors? Loser goes and sings and winner gets to choose song?"

Prussia smiled, "I knew I liked you for some reason Roddy!" He clapped Austria on the back then looked at Spain, "Ready?"

Spain smiled back, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Spain threw scissors and Prussia rock, a grin of triumph appeared on his face, "Awesomeness that is I has one! As it should be! Go to the stage! I already know what song I wanna have you sing!" Prussia ran up to the DJ and told him the song, with a nod he headed back to the table.

"What song did you pick?" asked Hungary.

"One of Antonio's secret favorite ones!" the Prussian smiled, Spain would probably…well maybe yell at him later but hey it would be worth it!

Spain stood up on stage waiting for the song to start and his eyes widened and then a slight laugh escaped his lips as he heard the song start, _He would pick these song…_ Spain thought to himself.

_Ladies up in here tonightNo fighting, no fightingWe got the refugees up in hereNo fighting, no fightingShakira, Shakira_

Spain started to sing:

_I never really knew that she could dance like thisShe makes a man wants to speak SpanishComo se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casaShakira, Shakira _

_Oh baby when you talk like thatYou make a woman go madSo be wise and keep onReading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonightYou know my hips don't lieAnd I'm starting to feel it's rightAll the attraction, the tensionDon't you see baby, this is perfection _

_Hey Girl, I can see your body movingAnd it's driving me crazyAnd I didn't have the slightest ideaUntil I saw you dancing_

Spain started to dance, getting into his favorite song to listen to when he was home alone.

_And when you walk up on the dance floorNobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girlAnd everything so unexpected - the way you right and left itSo you can keep on shaking it _

_I never really knew that she could dance like thisShe makes a man want to speak SpanishComo se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casaShakira, Shakira _

_Oh baby when you talk like thatYou make a woman go madSo be wise and keep onReading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonightYou know my hips don't lieAnd I am starting to feel you boyCome on lets go, real slowDon't you see baby asi es perfecto _

Romano stared like a fool at Spain, he had never seen this side of him, and he would never tell the bastard, but it kinda turned him on.

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lieAnd I am starting to feel it's rightAll the attraction, the tensionDon't you see baby, this is perfectionShakira, Shakira_

_Oh boy, I can see your body movingHalf animal, half manI don't, don't really know what I'm doingBut you seem to have a planMy will and self restraintHave come to fail now, fail nowSee, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you knowThat's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de dia_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en calle de dia_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira, Shakira), su casa_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi_

_YeahShe's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world countryI go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty HumptyI need a whole club dizzyWhy the CIA wanna watch us?Colombians and HaitiansI ain't guilty, it's a musical transactionNo more do we snatch ropesRefugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lieAnd I'm starting to feel you boyCome on let's go, real slowBaby, like this is perfecto _

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lieAnd I am starting to feel it's rightThe attraction, the tensionBaby, like this is perfection_

_No fighting_

_No fighting_

With the end of the song , Spain took a bow and went back to his table taking a seat next to Romano, who kept giving him weird looks.

"What?" Spain asked Romano.

"Questo era caldo…" Spain blushed bright red, which made Romano smirk, who was red like a tomato now!

* * *

**Quick translation note! "Questo era caldo.." should mean "That was hot..." in Italian, but google tranlate can be a but!**

**So anyways, i don't think i have ever written an easier story, b/c these chapters are mostly song! AWESOME! I really do like how Romano acts in the end thru!**

**Remember if you want request please tell me!**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	4. France is too sexyNOT!

Chp 4 France is to Sexy…Not!

France smirked, he enjoyed watching his best friend finally really let go in front of everyone. He had to hand it to Prussia, the guy was smarter than he put off sometimes.

"Hey Francis!" The Frenchman turned towards the American that had spoken his human name.

"Hmm, what is it America?" he asked in reply.

"Well since no one else at our table wants to go up there and sing, I think you should do it!"

"Why don't you?" France replied.

"Well I can't really think of a song I want to sing…and you told me that you had a song already in mind!" America answered.

France sighed, "Alright, but don't blame me if I get carried away. I plan to enjoy myself while singing!"

"Just don't strip wanker…I think we'd all rather not be kicked out tonight." England told the Frenchman sarcastically.

France flashed him a smile and headed up to the stage to talk to the DJ. The DJ laughed and smiled and motioned for France to go to the stage.

_I'm to sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

France danced the to the instrumental part in the beginning. Shaking his ass and running his hands up and down his body.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt _

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan _

_Too sexy for Milan_

_New York, and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party _

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

Most of the country's mouths had dropped open once they realized what he was singing. Prussia and Spain were laughing and cheering their friend on.

_I'm a model; you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk_

_On the catwalk, yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car _

_Too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat_

_What do you think about that?_

_I'm a model; you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk_

_On the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my…_

_Too sexy for my…_

_Too sexy for my…_

'_Cause I'm a model; you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk _

_Yeah, on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk_

_Yeah, I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat_

_Too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy_

_Poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Greece had woken up at the part mentioning cats, Turkey just looked at him and shook his head the guy could sleep through anything, but when it came to cats he was awake in a second.

_And I'm too sexy for this song!_

There was a chorus of clapping from a group of girls who just came in and had taken a seat during France's song. The other countries caught on with the clapping and everyone was catching on.

France blew kisses at the group of girls and at the rest of the countries who most tried to suppress gags. The Frenchman skipped back to his seat a smile on his face.

"Of course you would sing _that_ song frog!" England sneered at France.

"Oh ho ho! It was a pleasure going up there and singing!" France said as he took his seat next to America, and only since England wouldn't agree to sit next to him.

"THIS AWESOMENESS IS GOING NEXT!"

* * *

**Yola! it took me a while but i got this chapter done! i just had to find the lyrics for the song! Srry for the wait! One guess who's in the next chapter? Thanks Raining Sun for the song request!**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	5. Prussia isAwesome? Wait and on a Boat

Chapter 5~Prussis is…Awesome? Wait and on a Boat?

Prussia jumped up and practically charged the DJ. He told him the song and jumped up ready to sing.

Germany face palmed and placed his head on the table, this was not going to end well for his confidence in his _bruder_. Italy patted him on the back, his silly smile still in place.

"I'm sure Gilbert will do just fine!" Exclaimed the little Italian.

"Nein…he will do horrible…" mumbled the German.

The beginning of the song started to play, Prussia didn't start there thru he just let it play:

_I don't necessarily need to be here for this  
__I'm gonna keep the headphones up_

Now Prussia started to sing, none to gracefully either…

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, no you're not, dude, don't lie  
__I'm awesome driving around in my mom's ride  
__I'm awesome, quarter of my life's gone by  
__And I met all my friend's online_

_Motherfucker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl  
__I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called  
__I'm awesome, can't afford to buy eight-balls  
__And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

_You know my pants sag low, even though  
__That went out of style ten years ago  
__Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple  
__I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle_

_And lyrically I'm not the best  
__Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet  
__So preposterous, fell the awesomeness  
__The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest_

_Oh yes, the girls are repulsed..._

"…WHAT THE HELL THIS SONG ISN'T ABOUT BEING AWESOME AT ALL!YO DJ NEED A SONG CHANGE! I'M ON A BOAT!" yelled the albino.

_Oh shit get your towels ready  
__It's about to go down  
__Everyone in the place hit the fucking deck  
__But stay on your motherfucking toes  
__We're running this, let's go_

_I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat  
__Everybody look at me  
_'_Cause I'm sailing on a boat  
__I'm on a boat. I'm on a boat  
__Take a good hard look  
__At the motherfucking boat_

_I'm on a boat motherfucker, take a look at me  
Straight flowing on a boat on the deep blue sea  
Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat  
You can't stop me motherfucker, 'cause I'm on a boat _

The Prussian started to do some odd dance moves, no one was really sure what he was doing…really.

_Take a picture, trick, I'm on a boat, bitch  
__We're drinking Santana champ cause it's so crisp  
__I got my swim trunks and my flippie-floppies  
__I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's  
Straight flipping copies_

_I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit  
This dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet  
But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets  
I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget _

_I'm on a boat and it's going fast and  
I got a nautical themed, Pashmina Afghan  
I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo  
If you're on the shore, then you're sure not me, oh  
Get the fuck up, this boat is real _

_Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker  
Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker  
I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker  
__This boat engine make noise, motherfucker_

_Hey ma, if you could see me now  
Arms spread wide on the starboard bow  
Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow  
Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible_

_Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat  
It's a big blue watery road  
Poseidon, look at me, oh, all hands on deck  
Never thought I'd see the day  
When a big boat coming my way  
Believe me when I say I fucked a mermaid_

_I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat  
Everybody look at me  
'Cause I'm sailing on a boat  
I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat  
Take a good hard look  
At the motherfucking boat_

Prussia jumped off the stage and walked back to his table. Spain and Hungary were laughing their asses off, Romano was glaring at Germany, and Austria had a look of distress on his face.

"That was amazing mi amigo!" Said Spain through is snorts of laughter. Hungary just kept laughing and now had her hands to her stomach.

"Now that was awesome!" Shouted Prussia.

Meanwhile Germany was downing beers faster than the people could bring them, good thing he was a country and couldn't kill his liver…right?

* * *

**Hey sorry for such a late update buy been busy! i really like the little twist on this one! XD**

**3**

**~DBH~**


End file.
